The invention relates to new and improved devices for detecting fluid flow and fluid levels and more particularly to non-electric means employing permanent magnets and photo optic fibers for this purpose.
It is very important for many reasons to monitor the flow of fluids and measure their levels. Motor vehicles employ closed fluid cooling systems and boats employ either closed or open fluid cooling systems for internal combustion engine cooling. Failure of the cooling systems to properly cool the engine could result in engine damage or destruction especially if undetected in sufficient time to terminate engine operation prior to complete engine failure. Overheat warning devices such as temperature gages and lights which react to engine block temperature are ineffective for various reasons, their indications may be present without notice, they may fail due to electrical problems, may not provide sufficient notice to prevent engine overheat problems, may not detect lack of cooling fluid flow, i.e. pump failure or destruction in the fluid flow system, may not detect inadequate water level and the like.
There are many applications where even the presently available flow monitoring devices could be used, but are not used due to cost or remoteness of the device to be monitored, the unavailability of required electrical power for their operations or the like. Such applications include remote oil and gasoline pipe lines, fire sprinkler systems, or any other applications where the flow of fluids and/or their levels are important.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,736, by the inventor of the instant invention an improved means for detecting fluid flow is taught.
The present invention is a further advancement of that type of a flow and level detection system.